


It Was Nice To See You

by writtenbythesea2026



Category: Smallville, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Clark and Lana as friends, Closure, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29235588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtenbythesea2026/pseuds/writtenbythesea2026
Summary: Clark runs into Lana while with his daughter in Metropolis. This story is about how these two mature adults see each other again and reminisce, understanding the paths their destinies took them on. We never really got Clark and Lana moving on to the friendship stage.
Relationships: Clark Kent and Lois Lane, Clark Kent/Lana Lang, Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Clois - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	It Was Nice To See You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing....blah blah blah

Walking down a busy Metropolis sidewalk, Clark Kent adjusted the black frame glasses that adorned his face. His daughter’s arm had hit them, making them go askew. Her hands were clasped under his chin as she sat on his shoulders. Her head rested on top of his, her long brown hair cascading down around him. He didn’t know how he had ended up agreeing to her settling there, but he could rarely say ‘no’ anymore when Callie made requests. He could hear her giggling as he turned sideways around a group of teenage pedestrians. Their destination was the Daily Planet and lunch with Lois. He wasn’t going to let anything stand in their way.

“Clark? Clark Kent?” A voice called out behind to them.

The voice was familiar. An echo from the past, making him feel as if he belonged in the group of teens he had passed. He stopped in his tracks and slowly turned around, securely holding his daughter’s legs to his upper chest. 

When his eyes met the person in question a small grin appeared on his face. 

“Lana.” 

Lana Lang smiled and walked toward them in business attire, a black blazer and dress pants. Her long hair was pulled back and dangling silver earrings swayed at the sides of her face. She was just as he had remembered all those years ago, even though so much had changed. He had known about the adventure she and Lois had been through his first year as Superman and the work she had continued to do around the world after losing her suit. There was correspondence through her Valkyrie moniker, but this was different. It had been years since he and Lana had seen each other in this kind of setting. Just two people on a regular day.

“I thought that was you.” She said when finally reached them.

There was no pain as they stood in front of each other. No supersuit to debilitate him. Just two old friends happening to spot each other on the street. It was refreshing.

Clark could feel Callie sway on his shoulders and looked up at her. She slipped one leg out of his grasp, bringing it to the opposite side. She then began to slide down until he caught her right above his hip. He could tell she was curious about the woman in front of them and he also realized that Lana had never formally met his child with Lois.

“And who is this pretty little girl?” Lana asked before he could introduce her first.

“This is Callie.” He turned to his four year old and said, “This is Mommy and Daddy’s friend Lana. Can you say ‘hi’?”

“Hi.” She said, and then quickly buried her face into Clark’s shoulder.

“Aw, she’s shy.” Lana said with a little laugh.

“That’s a first.” He quipped, giving a sideways look at his daughter. She was rarely shy.

“She’s beautiful, Clark. I had sent congratulations when I heard, but everything has been so hectic these last few years. I can’t believe she’s this big. I see both Lois and you in her.”

“Thank you.”

She tilted her head to the side trying to get another peek at Callie. “She might be getting that shyness from you. I remember you being like that when we were kids.”

“That’s a possibility, but this one,” he said, lifting her up with a little bounce, “tends to be a little _louder_ and _bolder_.”

He could hear Callie’s muffled laugh and he smiled. Lana sighed as she looked at the both of them.

“Hearing you refer to yourself as a dad and seeing you smile, I’m so happy for you, Clark. For you and Lois.” She said with such sincerity. “I know how much you wanted even the smallest piece of this and the both of you deserve to have those dreams be a reality.”

He knew she meant every word and wasn’t just saying it to be polite. He was in love with his life and wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world. He genuinely hoped that Lana was finding happiness in hers. There had been a lot of changes happening in Metropolis in that last few years, namely with Lex Luthor and LexCorp. Recently, Lex had decided he wanted to run for president, which put the League on high alert. What was also concerning was when Lex vacated his position in the company to pursue his campaign it was announced that his ex-wife Lana Lang would take over as CEO.

“How are you doing?” He asked, curious as to how she was handling it all. 

He knew how potent that revenge had been for her against Lex. He just wasn’t sure if the fire for it was still burning within her or if she had other intentions for the power she had assumed.

“Me?” She shrugged, “Just tying up some loose ends.”

“Lois and I were following up on Lex when we heard about your position in LexCorp. We were worried about you.” He said. 

Lana smiled at him. “I appreciate that, but I know what I’m doing. We all have to keep eyes on Lex. And from within the company I can do a lot of good and help in so many different areas. It’s what needs to be done.”

“I know, but we still were worried.”

She shook her head. “You wouldn’t be Clark Kent if you weren’t worrying.”

He smirked at that playful jab. Feeling Callie shift again, he felt her chin on his shoulder. It seemed something had caught her attention behind them. He took a quick glance and saw they had stopped in front of pet rescue center that was holding adoptions outside on the sidewalk.

“Daddy, can I go look at the doggies?” He heard her whisper.

Feeling his heart melt at her tiny voice, he knew the word ‘no’ was once again disappearing from his vocabulary. He gave a small nod and started to bend down until she jumped from his arms and ran to the playpen full of puppies.

“Stay where I can see you, Callie.” He called out.

She nodded as she extended her arm over the pen to pet the head of a jumping golden retriever pup.

“Looks like you have something else to focus your worries on.” Lana said, folding her arms.

Clark nodded and smiled wide. “She’s certainly a handful, just like her mother.”

“Lois is doing well?”

He adjusted his glasses in habit at the mention of his wife. “Working on a story and as bossy as ever.”

Lana laughed, “Glad to hear she hasn’t changed.”

“Lois?” His mouth curved upward as her name fell from his lips. “No. I’ve learned she’s universally consistent.”

Lana stared at him for a brief moment. He was taken aback at how intently she had been scanning his face.

“What?”

She brought her left hand up, framing her face while her thumb tucked away under her chin. Her other arm still rested on her chest. She seemed to still be examining him as she explained, “I just---I never got to see this Clark Kent often. You always had the weight of the world on your shoulders and that doesn’t seem to be the case now.”

“I have Lois to help carry the load.”

Lana shifted in her spot. She rested her head in her hand, lost in a thought. She then dropped her arms back down, cupping her hands together in front of her. “You know, after everything we went through, it took some time to realize that what we had was special, but our paths were always in different directions. We had to go through all of it to get to where we are today.”

“Are you happy?” He questioned.

“I am.” She confirmed.

“Good, that’s all I’ve ever wanted for you.”

“That’s all I ever wanted for you, too.” 

They both watched Callie as a volunteer let her hold one of the puppies. The innocent image before him was the most beautiful sight. If Lois were with them she would have made a comment that it looked like a Norman Rockwell painting come to life. He stifled a laugh at that thought. However, Clark knew this was getting dangerously close to the conversation of getting a dog as he saw the way his daughter cuddled with the pup.

“I hope Lois has stocked up on her allergy meds.” Lana remarked, obviously thinking the same thing.

Clark shook his head, “This is territory we haven’t had to venture into yet. Lois took it really hard when Shelby got older, believe it or not. I don’t know how she would feel about this.”

“I believe it. Lois always had a soft spot for Shelby even though she claimed he annoyed her.” Lana glanced at him, “Just like someone else I know.”

Clark let out a chuckle. “I guess so.”

Lana turned back toward him. “Not to brag, but I called it for you two.”

“You did?”

“Mmhmm. We were in the caves after I came back from France. I had made the assumption after seeing the both of you that you were dating.”

“Oh, right.” He said, remembering the awkward encounter at the farm as Lois exited Lana’s Jeep. He and Lana had seen each other for the first time since she had departed Smallville. Meeting Lois had been the first whirlwind. Lana returning had been the second. He recalled seeing Lana again in the caves, asking him about the symbols on the wall and referencing if he believed in destiny. He had such disdain for that word then. But he couldn’t deny that when he had finally embraced it and stopped fighting it, the elements around him had started to fall into place. 

“Anyway, you seemed offended at the thought. You listed all of Lois’ characteristics and stated that you couldn’t stand her.”

Clark couldn’t halt the grin forming on his face.

“And I told you,” she said pointedly, “that the best ones always start that way. I was right, wasn’t I?”

“You were right.” He confirmed. He looked back over to Callie and witnessed her giving the puppy back to the woman volunteer, albeit reluctantly. She looked over at him and smiled proudly. He could see Lois so clearly in his daughter, in her face and mannerisms. He had to pinch himself everyday that this little girl was his. That he was a father and a husband. That the woman who crashed into his life, who was different from anyone he had ever met, that got under his skin and challenged him, was his wife. He could only imagine how mindblowing that information would have been to his 2004 self. He was brought back to reality as Callie ran back to him, hugging him around his leg. “So right,” repeated.

He patted his daughter on the back lovingly and turned to Lana. “We’re on our way to the Daily Planet to meet Lois for lunch. I’m sure she would love to see you.”

“Thank you for the offer, but I have a meeting. When the three of us have an opening in our schedules I definitely want to catch up. I want to hear about everything.”

“Absolutely.”

“Tell Lois I said ‘hi’ and that I appreciate the both of you worrying about me. But, I’m doing well and I’m doing what I love...helping people.” She checked her watch and added, “Which I’m going to be late for.”

“It was nice to see you, Lana.”

“It was nice to see you, too, Clark.” She smiled and turned to Callie. “And it was nice to meet you, Callie.”

Callie released one arm from her grip around Clark’s leg. She waved and said, “Nice to meet you.”

“So cute.” Lana breathed.

With a final wave Lana Lang crossed the street and disappeared into the crowd. The feelings he had as she left were a far cry from what they were more than a decade before. He had grown in all those years. Her, too. He had seen a new woman before him just as she had seen a new man. Their reunion in this kind of setting had been a long time coming and he was satisfied to know she was content and their friendship was still intact.

Focusing on what was in front of him, Clark looked down at Callie who was looking up at him with a twinkle in her blue eyes. He knew what was coming next.

“Daddy, can we get a dog?”

Clark let out a breath. Since ‘no’ wasn’t leaving his lips easily he tried to think of the next best answer. Hoisting Callie back up on his shoulders, he pulled at his tan coat and realigned the glasses on his face. They set out in the direction of the Daily Planet and as they walked a few steps he finally found his reply.

“Let’s ask your mother.”

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
